


A new Avatar

by Your_DW



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_DW/pseuds/Your_DW
Summary: A strange boy appears at the Gaang. At the same time, Shoto Todoroki disappears from Musutafu in Japan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A new Avatar

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Teo, Haru and the Duke are sitting around the campfire eating dinner. Zuko sighs and walks towards them. “Listen, everybody”, he says. “I’ve got some pretty bad news. I’ve lost my stuff”  
Top shrugs her hands up in denial. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t touch your stuff.”  
“I’m talking about my firebending. It’s gone.”, he says sadly as he looks down. It’s no good. How can he ever teach the avatar firebending if he can’t firebend himself? He knows the group is gonna be down about this to. At least, that's what he thinks. He is therefore surprised when he hears a cynical laugh. The group turns to Katara, who is the one laughing. “I’m sorry. I’m just laughing at the irony. You know how nice it would’ve been for us if you lost you’re firebending a long time ago?”  
“Well it’s not lost. It’s just…” Zuko thinks about the best word to describe it. “Weaker for some reason”  
“Maybe you’re not so good as you think you are.”, insults Katara him.  
“Ouch”, says Toph, who thinks it’s a pretty good insult.  
“I bet it’s because I changed sides”  
“That’s ridiculous”  
“I don’t know. Maybe it isn’t”, thinks Aang. “Maybe you’re firebending comes from rage”, he says looking at Zuko. “And you just don’t have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to”  
Yeah, the kid is probably right. When he usually firebends he is full of rage and anger. Now… He just don’t feel it anymore. Not like before.  
“So al we need to do is make Zuko angry”, Sokka suggest. Happy with the thought of teasing Zuko. “Easy enough”  
Sokka bangs his stick against Zuko's side and head. Zuko gets irritated and yells: “Okay, cut it out!”  
The stick falls to the ground. Sokka places his arms in front of his  
head to protect himself. “Look…”, Zuko says. He wants to begin to explain something, but gets interrupted by Katara who yells: “Look!” She points to something behind him. Zuko turns around. A boy stands there. About ten feet away from Zuko. His hair is white on his right and red on his left. There is a scare over his left eye. His left side is burning. Fire coming out of his left arm and side. He looks exhausted. Like he can fall asleep every minute. What is exactly what he does. His flames extinguish when he falls to the ground. Zuko runs towards the boy. He checks the boy for injuries. Which are not there except for a few scratches and a scare on his eye, but that’s a old wound. Aang comes stand next to him. “Is he alright?”, he asks. “Yeah, no serious injuries. He’s only exhausted, I think”  
“Are you sure? He has a nasty wound on his eye”  
“That’s an old one”, Zuko explains. "A scar" “Oh, like yours”  
Zuko is a little shocked by the remark. He has always be shy about his scar. Katara lies a hand over Aangs shoulder. “Aang, can I talk to you?”, she asks. “Oh, sure”, the boy answers. “What do you want to talk about?” Katara glances sideways at Zuko with a vicious look. "In private Aang," she adds. “Oh, alright” Katara doesn’t trust him. Zuko knows that that’s normal, because he has be their enemy for so long. It still hurts to see it.  
Aang and Katara go in the temple for their talk and Zuko and Sokka carry the mysterious boy to the campfire. “I've never seen anyone with such weird hair”, Sokka says while studying the boy. “Yeah, me neither” Sokka turns to Toph. “Not funny”, he says. A little smile appears on the girl's face. “Where do you think he comes from?”, asks Teo. “Well, he’s definitely a firebender”, Sokka says. “If he’s a ashmaker, we should kill him”, tells the Duke. Zuko looks at the boy in shock. Amazed at the words that come out of such a small child. And maybe a little bit scared because he’s an ashmaker too. “We’re not going to kill anyone”, Sokka says. “Why not?”, the Duke asks.  
“Because… you don’t… he…” Sokka did not know what to say. Then he turns to Zuko. He wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him a little more forward. “Zuko is also an ashmaker” sokka says. “Do you think we should kill him too?”, Sokka asks. Zuko know that he means it good an that he doesn’t want to kill him. At least he thinks so. Zuko was never good with people. “That’s different”, The Duke says. “Why’s that different?”, Sokka asks. “Because he saved us from that scary boom man” Sokka's expression changes from serious to indignant. “He didn’t save us! I did! With my boomerang.”  
Sokka apparently forgets that he still has his arm around Zuko. He leans forward while talking to the Duke and takes Zuko down with him. Zuko loses his balance and falls. Sokka, who had his grip rather tightly around Zuko, falls to. Zuko is the first one to touch the ground and Sokka lands on him. At that moment, Aang and Katara emerge from the temple. “What are you two doing?”, asks Katara with a slight anger in her voice. “We fell”, Sokka replies while crumpling up from Zuko's back. “Aang and I had a conversation. We’re going to keep the boy here, but we’re going to tied him up” Sokka looks at them in surprise. “Why?”, he asks. “He might be dangerous”, Katara says still with anger in her voice. “But he’s unconscious”, Sokka says. Aang looks away. Like he’s embarrassed about the decision. “He’s a firebender, we can’t take riscs!”, Katara says, yelling this time. Sokka sighs. “Fine” He realises that he cannot persuade Katara if she has already made up her mind. Katara walks towards the unconscious boy. “Can you make me some chains, Toph?” Toph sighs and sits up. “Fine! Just give me some metal” Aang gives her the metal they found in the temple. “I need to bend it around him. I can’t make chains that can open and close” Sokka tills her up and brings her to the boy, cause she can’t walk on her one now her feet is burnt. Katara turns the boy, so that he is lying on his stomach and holds his hands behind his back. Toph holds the metal by the boy's arms and begins to bend it. The metal liquefies and deforms as Toph moves her hands. She puts her hands forward and the metal forms around the boys wrists. The metal hardens and around the boy's wrists are now misshapen, lumpy and heavy. The two metal rings are fixed to each other and there is no possibility of movement. “Thank you, Toph. Can you attach it to the ground now?”, asks Katara. Toph sighs irritably. “Jeez, can’t you do anything yourself?” Katara becomes angry, something that Toph cannot see. But the group does see it. Katara stares angrily at Toph. Sokka sighs, he feels an argument coming up. “Oh, you think I can’t do anything?”  
“Yes, I do think that. You always let me do the work.”  
“That is not true!”, Katara yells. “Is that so?”  
“Yes, and to prove it, I'm going to fasten that firebender to the ground” Sokka and Aang look at each other, not knowing what to do. They sigh and look again at the two quarrelling girls, waiting for the argument to end.  
“Oh, and how?”  
“With ice”  
“To you’re information, fire melts ice”  
Katara stares at Toph in silence. Toph does not see the defeated expression on Katara's face, but her silence tells her enough. A victorious smile appears on the eartbenders face. Katara throws her hands in the air. “You, little…” Aang puts his hand on Katara's shoulder. “Come on Katara, calm down.” Katara turns her head, still with an angry expression on her face. "I'm completly calm!" Aang is a little frightened by her anger, but he keeps a straight face. “Katara, whatever it is you want, let me do it” Katara's anger subsides a little and a small smile appears on her face. “Thanks Aang” Then she tells us what she wants: that the chains are stuck in the ground. But to do that they need a metal cord to connect the chains to the ground. So they end up still needing Toph. Toph helps them because she knows how much Katara hates it. “So, it’s done”, Toph says looking at the chains an the metal cord. The rope is not very long. The boy would be just able to get up, but would not have enough rope to move. “Good, now we can get to sleep”, Katara says while walking away. Zuko doesn’t follow. He stares at the boy in the chains. He cannot believe what they have done to him just because they know he is a firebender. They just let Zuko into their group. Okay, they don't trust him. But they didn't pin him down like the boy, even though he had been chasing them and trying to catch them for almost a year. What makes them more cautious with the boy than with him? Is it because he has said he is sorry? Because he had offered himself as their prisoner? Or is it because... “Zuko!”, a voice screams behind him. Zuko looks up. "Yes?"  
"Is something wrong?", Aang asks with a concerned look that Zuko can't place. "Oh, no everything is fine"  
"Okay, that's good, I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, English is not my main language. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and understood it. In this chapter, I've focused on the world of avatar the last airbender. In the next one, I'll write about boku no hero academia. Then you'll find out how Shoto disappeared. Or at least partially. Please leave a comment if you want, i love to read it.


End file.
